Come back to me
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Harry is in a coma after the final battle. As Draco waits for him to recover Harry relives his past from his birth all the horrors and the death but also the feelings of love that he felt towards Draco.
1. Default Chapter

_My dearest Draco  
  
There was always something about you that I noticed when ever I looked at you. Also in the way you looked at me and smiled your beautiful smile. I could always see the truth in your eyes. That night, that one single night that we spent together was the most perfect night of my life, it felt right to be in your arms. Could it be that it is you I truly belong with. In all honesty it is you I have loved all along. I don't want there to be any more mystery, as it is finally clear to me, I want it to be for you as well. You're the one my heart has searched for so long.  
  
There were times I went to far, but I was always afraid to show the other side of me that despised the life I was given. I don't want to be alone in the night any longer; well I don't want to be without you any longer. However now I know exactly who you are and what you mean to me.  
  
I want you to know you hold my heart and will do for ever. Where I belong is with you. But now I fear it is too late, if you are reading this I am no longer apart of your world. I just hope that I was able to take you-know- who to hell with me.  
  
I am sorry we never got to do all the things we had planned to do after our graduation, maybe you could do them without me. Maybe you could live my dreams for me.  
  
I do not want you to grieve for me for long; I am with my family now, the family I never knew and the family that was taken from me over the years.  
  
I will be waiting for you but do not rush to embrace death, live the life that was destined for you as I have done. You never know you may even find love again.  
  
Give my best to my friends tell them that I love them.  
__Harry James Potter.  
_  
Draco sat by Harry's bed in St Mungos reading this letter over and over. His lover had not died in the final battle but gone into a coma like state. He was barely alive but alive all the same.  
  
Draco had not left his side the entire week Harry had been there. He had neither slept nor eaten a thing. All he wanted was for his fiancé to recover and become the happy person he had once been. This could take days or it could take years all anyone could do was wait.

* * *

Short first chapter I know but it was just a quick thing because I need to know what you think so I can get another chapter ready after this weekend as I am going away. Hope you like this. Please review, flames welcome. SS xxxxxxx 


	2. soulmates

Harry's condition had neither improved or worsened over the two weeks he had been in the Hogwart's infirmary. He had had numerous visitors all bringing cards and asking how Draco was. He always answered with 'I'm fine' but inside his heart was breaking in two.

Three days ago he had discovered that he and Harry were soul mates, the reason he knew this was because he was impregnated with their child.

He wanted Harry to be alive and well so that they could go through the pregnancy together, he wanted his lover to be there at the birth of their child.

He sat there holding Harry's hand, it was cold and pale like the rest of him, Draco loathed to see the one person he care about lie there, helpless and barely alive.

He often talked to him though he knew he wouldn't receive an answer, the longer he was in the coma the less likely it became he would ever wake up. Draco prayed to Merlin every morning that he woke that that would be the day Harry woke.

However it never was.

On this particular day Draco had lain himself down on the bed next to Harry and embraced his cold body. While he lay there he cried, he couldn't bare it any longer he had to do what Harry had wanted him to do and move on. Not to find love again, he could never do that but make a home for him and the baby until Harry recovered.

He didn't want to stray far from Hogwart's...in fact he didn't really want to leave. This was the one place he could call home, Malfoy Manor had to many bad memories for him to EVER go back there.

He asked Dumbledore if he could have a teaching post and as Dumbledore was having trouble finding a new DADA teacher he agreed, however he knew all the reasons why Draco wanted to stay.

That man knows way to much for his own good sometimes.

Dumbledore showed Draco to his new room and said that there was an extra room for the baby added on to his room.

Draco thanked him, he wasn't in the mood for lengthy conversations unless it involved Harry waking up. He had made Madame Pomfrey promise that if there was any change in Harry that she would call him at once.

All he could do was sit and wait, he was to tired to get started on the baby's room but he was to tired to actually sleep. He decided to lay down for a while. His mind ran over all the good times he and Harry had shared together and the ones in the future with their child...but Harry wasn't present.


End file.
